A Saiyan's Bond
by iNCoGNiZaBLe
Summary: Something's wrong. A mating ritual? Vegetasei? And why did the men leave, again? And where? It's all up to the women now, or is it? -I know it not all to appealing, but please it a try and tell me what you guys think. I'm willing to take anything. Couples
1. An Error

**I****Do****NOT****Own****DBZ.**Other than that, enjoy!  
>_<p>

Vegeta didn't understand it. When a saiyan bonds with his/her mate, the mate should age as the saiyan does. And yet, his mate's lifespan cycle is clearly NOT symmetrical to his. Something is not right.

'Something is not right,' Vegeta thought. 'The woman bore my children, so she is definitely my mate, but she is aging like a NORMAL human. Otou-san said that when a saiyan and his mate bonds that the mates lifespan would become equivalent to that of a saiyans, if done correctly. Kuso! What the hell is going on?'

And so Vegeta just continued to sit on Bulma and his bed pondering upon that thought. 'Curse you Freiza! I'd have I answer if you didn't destroy the saiyan race. Sure, Nappa and Raditz accompanied me to this planet, but those two baffoons couldn't even tell the difference between their right hand and their left let alone the mating ritual. Damn it! At this rate the woman would be long dead before me. Shit! How am I suppose to deal with that?'

As Vegeta was still lost in thought, Bulma walked into their room for their adjoined bathroom.

'This is new. Vegeta never sits and stare into space like that before, and he hasn't even said anything to me since I stepped out of the bathroom! Whatever he's thinking about must really be bothering him. I wonder? Is it because I'm aging so fast compared to him? I mean come on he's looks nothing over 18, and I'm SO much older than that.' Sigh. 'He's probably better off with some other young girl than me right now.'

This pained Bulma. 'Who wouldn't be pained by the fact that your a 50+ year old woman married to a (saiyan)man who looks not a day older than 18? They look more like mother and son, not husband and wife!'

Another sigh left Bulma lips as she continues the trip to their bed they shared, still not a single word from Vegeta;s lips.

Finally having enough of the silence, Bulma finally musters up the courage to ask Vegeta what he was thinking about.

"Hey Vegeta. What's got your mind all so worked? I mean you haven't said a word to me since I came in here. It's not like you."

Vegeta just sat in his position against the bed headboard a little while longer not really listening to Bulma's question, still thinking up a way to solve the aging crisis. This definitely didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. So, of course, she asked again.

"Vegeta are you going to answer or what? Say SOMETHING!"

"Woman! I trying understand why the hell the f**cking mating ritual went wrong! Now leave me alone and let me think!"

This caught Bulma by surprise. 'Woah! For Vegeta to actually admit that? It must be REALLY bugging him. Wait. Did he say mating ritual? There's a ritual to their MATING?'

This definitely got Bulma thinking. 'How can Vegeta not know about his own species mating ritual? Isn't he suppose to be that prince? Then again he did leave on that last mission of his from Vegetasei when he was young, so he probably didn't have anyone give him the "talk" about it and his two "companions" he had at the also didn't seem like the brightest of the bunch. But I don't understand why it should bother him so much.' Sigh. 'I should just leave him be. I'm tired anyway. I'll think of something in the morning.'

"Night Vegeta," Bulma said as she turned to turn off her lamp.

"Uhn," was all Vegeta said as he continued to sit there for awhile longer.


	2. A Thought

*Sigh. 'We've been together for so many years now. He's the best husband any woman can ask for, but it's just not right anymore,' Chi-Chi thought as she was setting down the last few dishes of dinner for Goku and Goten. 'I mean Goku and Goten look a lot more like brothers than father and son. Heck, they were mistaken for brothers last time they went into town together (lucky I wasn't with them or I'd have snapped). And me, I'm a whole other story.'

Chi-chi sighed one more time as she finished placing the last dish on the table. 'My time will be here soon and I don't want Goku to go through anymore pain that he already has. Watching a loved one die? He's already gone through so much.' Chi-chi thought as she looked out the window to where Goku and Goten were located. 'Maybe, maybe I should let him look for another woman, someone closer to his age. It'll hurt me, but Goku should be fine with it, right? He should understand, right? I mean I'm so old and so...unattractive! Then again, this is Goku I'm talking about here. He'd probably think I've lost a screw or two for even suggesting something like that.' *Sigh. 'He is just too sweet for his own good sometimes, but then again that's his charm.' Chi-chi thought with a giggle.

*Sigh. "What'll I do?" Chi-chi said to no one in particular.

As Chi-chi continued to ponder on that thought, Goku felt like dinner should've been done by now, so he decided to go into their home to see if she was okay.

"Hey Chi, is everything okay? I was thinking that dinner should've been ready by now, but you hadn't called us in yet. Did you need help?" Goku said as he walked through the door.

"Huh? Oh. Dinner's ready. I was just about to come out and call you boys to come in and eat, but I guess you beat me to it." Chi-chi said.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Goku said as he turned to go get Goten, but he reconsidered that thought and turned back to Chi-chi. "Hey Chi, you sure everything's okay? I mean it's not like you to forget anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a little tired, but that's...I'm fine." Chi-chi said in an almost omittable voice.

'I almost let it slip out of my mouth. Be careful Chi-Chi!' Chi-Chi thought.

"Huh? What was that?" Goku said.

"I said I'm fine! Go get Goten so that we can have dinner!" Chi-Chi yelled. 'I hope that convinced him.'

"Eep! Okay." Goku said as he turned around to leave, but not before seeing Chi-Chi's vision go unfocused and stare into nothing-ness.

'She has that look on her face again. What's wrong Chi? Why won't you tell me anything?' Goku sighs. 'Everyday she ages a little more, but then again that only continues to add to her beauty.' Goku thought with a smile, remembering their years they spent together. 'She's aging like a normal human should and I, a saiyan.'

Goku stopped walking towards Goten at that thought.

'A saiyan. That means that my lifespan is far ahead of hers.' Goku thought as he looked back at the house that Chi-Chi was still in. ' That means that she'll...before I do.'

Goku couldn't finish that thought. It was too heart-wrenching to know that your one love would die LONG before you would ever.

'Her's can be here anytime soon, right? No! I can't let that happen! She's suppose to stay with me! We are suppose to be together until the end! I left her far too many times in the past, and when I am back to stay, she's going to leave! NO!' Goku thought as he turned back to continue to Goten.

'She's the only one who took me as I was and is is! She leave already! It's too soon! What'll I do without her?' Goku thought as he reached Goten.

"Hey otou-san, is dinner ready?" Goten said with his back turned to Goku (he sensed Goku).

"Yeah. Dinner's ready. Your okaa-san told me to come and get you."

"Great! I'm starving." Goten said as he turned around ready to head into the house, but his otou-san's look stopped him.

"Uh. Hey otou-san, are you okay? Did something happen? Is okaa-san okay?" Goten said a little worried.

"Huh? Oh no. Everything's fine. Just thinking about something, that's all." Goku said with a Fake smile waving his hands in front of him like he always does trying to brush away the idea.

"Oh, okay. Well then, come on. Dinner's gonna get cold." Goten called back as he ran to the house.

"Yeah, right behind you son." Goku called back none too enthusiastically.

'I'll go see Vegeta tomorrow. Maybe he'll know something since he's the only one from Vegetasei that remembers anything. Sure, I recall SOME of my memories on Vegetasei, but I was only an infant when I left.'

"Come on otou-san! We're waiting on you!" Goten called out to Goku.

"Kay!" Goku called back.

As Goku entered through the doorway, he noticed that Chi-Chi still had that look on her face. 'Chi, please, tell what's going on. I want to know.' Goku thought as he entered the kitchen.

"Alright, otout-san's here. Can we start?" Goten said interrupting Goku's and Chi-Chi's train of thought.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Chi-Chi replied.

"Sweet!" Goten said as he was about to plunge straight into the food.

"Hold on young man!"

THAT stopped Goten.

"I don't remember seeing you wash up, did I? Go wash up!" Chi-Chi insisted.

"Darn. And I was just about to get into it." Sigh*.

Goten then looked up at his okaa-san who continued to stand there glaring down at him with her arms crossed and right foot tapping impatiently.

"I'm going. I'm going." Goten said degectedly.

"I know you are. And while you're at it, take your otou-san with you."

"Oh yeah. I should do that shouldn't I?" Goku said stretching his arm behind his head to scratch it indicating that he was guilty.

"Yes you should."

And so the boys went up to wash up for dinner. While they were up there, Chi-Chi still couldn't find a way to deal with her situation.

'May I should call Bulma up. She might know something. Even if she doesn't, it does hurt to try. Plus, it's been awhile since I've seen her. Maybe I should call some of the other girls up too. Let's see. There's Bulma, Juuhachigou, Launch(?), Videl(?), is that all?' Chi-Chi thought as she re-counted her invites. 'Yeah, that's all. It'll be good to see the girls again. And who knows, maybe they can help me figure this thing out.'

As Chi-Chi finished that thought, Goku and Goten enters the kitchen.

"Kaa-san! We're all clean can we start now?" Goten whined.

"Yep! Enjoy!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that kaa-san." Goten said, which caused Chi-Chi to giggle.

'Huh? Wasn't she down just a little while ago? Now what?' Goku thought. 'I really need to see Vegeta tomorrow.'

"Goku, are you alright? You haven't touched your food at all?" Chi-Chi said when she noticed that Goku hadn't started to eat.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Guess I was too amazed by how delicious your food always smells Chi." Goku said trying to cover up his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Chi-Chi said with a blush. 'He really knows how to let on the charm doesn't he? That's Goku for you!'

And so finished the night at the Senior Son's Residence.


End file.
